


Soft First

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft First

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this was not supposed to be my first fic for this fandom but it's 4 a.m. Just found out the HxH anime is coming to a close and I just needed something fluffy. Haha this is all me sleep writing so sorry, not much to offer.

“I want to kiss you.”

 

Straight forward as always that boy. Killua had been taken by surprise by the sudden remark but instead of brushing it off as a random whim of Gon’s, who was wearing a very determined expression, against all odds replied, “Alright.”

 

Gon started walking over to Killua confidently but by the time he was in front of him his chest had bubbled up with anticipation, a light blush staining his cheeks. Suddenly he felt unsure realizing only now that this was their first kiss. With one deep sight he leaned forward, convincing himself he would simply learn as they went, and pressed his lips to Killua’s.

 

Soft and warm was all Gon could feel. Just knowing it was Killua he was kissing made his heart dance with joy. They went slow at first, kissing shyly and experimentally. Killua’s vivid blue eyes hid behind closed eyelids as he focused solely on the feel of Gon’s slightly chapped lips. The chaste pecks turn to sucking and tasting, both boys daring to be a little more forward.

 

Gon admired Killua’s flushed face through half-lidded eyes. He found it endearing how Killua could look so pleased and wanting while his hands gripped at his shirt timidly yet still managing to firmly hold him in place.

 

Killua’s lips had the faint taste of sugar, surprisingly unlike the chocolate that he tended to gobble down. It was a taste unique to Killua. Curiously Gon nipped Killua’s lower lip with his tongue then bit him gently. Killua gasped in surprise and before he could recover Gon was already invading his mouth. He explored the cavity keenly searching and wanting more of that sweet taste. Killua moans into the kiss taking the chance to study and memorize Gon’s taste as well.

 

Gon’s tongue had a slightly tangy taste to it, which Killua enjoyed. There was a light wet friction when their tongues slide past each other and it was deliciously intoxicating. Gon framed Killua’s face with his hands and tilted his head slightly in order to kiss him more comfortably. He becomes more confident with each pleasured sound Killua made and didn’t hesitate to let his own moans and gasps be heard.

 

Though the kiss deepened it remained gentle. Killua’s hands moved to grip the front of Gon’s jacked and he broke away from the kiss more than a little breathless.  When he opened his eyes he was greeted with Gon’s signature smile, though this one was slightly different. His eyes were tender and loving and they only ever appeared as adoring when falling upon Killua. Killua blushed but smiled back quickly placing a final kiss upon Gon’s lips.

 

“That felt nice.” Gon crooned, his hand absentmindedly twirling and enjoying the softness of Killua’s hair.

 

Killua’s heart skipped two beats, his blue eyes falling to focus on the buttons on Gon’s jacket. “Yeah.” He whispered under his breath feeling his cheeks heat up again. After a few moments in silence he asked, “Could we do it again?”

 

He felt his heart slow as if it’s being squeezed to a stop. Gon studied his face dreamily before cracking a smile and rubbing their noses together.

 

“Yes!”

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Back then saying “ I’m sorry” felt like a cursed phrase that would drag them back to those dark times they so desperately wanted to forget.  Though their playful excuse of an apology had seemed a bit shallow it was what had been needed at the time. Both had agreed. There was nothing an apology could do that would make up for all the mistakes Gon had made. Especially not all the pain he’d put Killua through. But in their time apart he’d had time to reflect upon his actions and his feelings. He’d been delighted to find the perfect way to, maybe not return things to normal, but to begin fixing what they’d lost and quite possibly building further into the future.

 

_“I’ve had a lot of time to think. There’s still many things I don’t understand and many things I know I can’t fix but I came to realize that being away from you was almost unbearable. I missed having you by my side and hearing your voice and even your scolding. I felt incomplete without you. I am selfish and undeserving but I have to tell you that I love you and I wanted...I want to stay by your side. May I?”_


End file.
